


Riti post partita

by AkaneMikael



Series: Voltare pagina [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Gonzalo ha aspettato abbastanza, ha chiuso i propri fantasmi e risolto i propri problemi, adesso è ora di ricominciare una nuova storia. Paulo aspetta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ad un certo punto ho dovuto, prima o poi l’avrei scritta, ma dopo Juve Palermo, dopo il bacio di Gonzalo sulla testolina di Paulo ho detto ok, qua è d’obbligo! E così TA DAAN. I retroscena fra Gonzalo e Karim (Benzema) forse non tutti li conoscete, ma fra le mie 300 fic ci sono anche quelle su di loro ai tempi del Real, una recente ambientata qualche mese fa, una sorta di ‘chiusura’ finale. E così buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

  
RITI POST PARTITA   
  


  
Non so se lo vuole davvero o no, se sia pronto o no. Non so nemmeno cosa diavolo pensa.  
So solo che io, finalmente, sono fottutamente pronto.  
  
La vittoria contro il Palermo è la scusa perfetta, così come il mio bacio sulla sua nuca. Non ci ho messo molto a realizzarlo, dopo di quello.  
Glielo davo e pensavo ‘ok, se sono a questo punto, sono pronto!’  
Ho affrontato i miei fantasmi e le mie colpe, ho scardinato i miei scheletri e forse quel che ho fatto di male non sarà mai risanato. Di chiunque sia la colpa, qualunque sia la nascita di tutto ciò, so cosa sarò da ora in poi.  
Sarò una persona maledettamente onesta e chiara, non illuderò più nessuno, in nessun caso.  
Per questo, quando chiedo sfacciatamente un passaggio a Paulo fino a casa, dopo la partita e tutto, ho le idee chiare, molto chiare.  
Scendo dall’auto e mi chino vedendo che non esce, faccio un cenno con aria ovvia e lui stupito alza le spalle e fa un sorrisino annuendo.  
Così spegne e scende.  
Non so se sa, se capisce perché gli chiedo di salire.  
Chiedere è una parola grossa.  
Riconosco nel gesto che gli ho appena fatto quello tipico che Karim faceva con me, quando ero io ad accompagnarlo a casa nel periodo in cui lo scemo si era fatto ritirare la patente.  
Faceva questo cenno ed io senza dire nulla, consapevole di come sarebbe finita, salivo da lui.  
Ed andava proprio così. Anche se non volevo perché al settanta percento delle volte eravamo in rotta o cose simili. Però se lui faceva un cenno, io correvo.  
Salvo poi gridargli contro che non era mai chiaro con me, che non comunicava.  
Ci penso ogni tanto, anche se ora abbiamo chiarito e messo tutto via.  
Ci penso perché questo suo modo di fare mi è entrato dentro, non posso dire che fosse un bastardo perché lui non si è mai spacciato per un Santo. Non era chiaro, ma nemmeno meschino.  
Non faceva finta di essere quello buono, dolce e sentimentale. Sapevo che voleva solo sesso da me, ero io che volevo di più e gli dicevo che non era chiaro.  
No, non parlava, ma era chiaro. Era chiaro eccome.  
Anche se poi, a modo suo, mi ha amato anche lui.  
Storie complicate che segnano.  
Entriamo in casa con questo per la testa.  
Ho fatto come lui.  
Per questo dopo che siamo dentro ed ho fatto i classici convenevoli, lui con un bicchiere di acqua in mano mi guarda con aria d’attesa.  
Acqua? Mi hai invitato per farmi bere acqua?  
Ok, credo che abbia capito, ora.  
Ma sarò ancora più chiaro.  
\- Senti, prima di andare avanti, devi capire una cosa. - Dico quindi con la mia tipica sicurezza.  
Lui fa l’aria innocente di chi è sorpreso e mi fissa, io mi lecco le labbra, lo guardo famelico ma mi trattengo e continuo.  
\- Non ci sarà altro che sesso fra noi. Non so come proseguiranno le cose, ma probabilmente rimarremo solo fra le lenzuola, perché quando le cose si fanno serie, tendo a cercare una scappatoia. Ok? Perciò… - Paulo a questo punto mette giù il bicchiere e si avvicina a me con aria sicura, altro che innocente.  
\- Perciò quando ci andiamo, fra le lenzuola? - Inarco le sopracciglia sorpreso alla domanda.  
Mi aspettavo tutto ma non questo.  
Così mi lecco le labbra ancora, mentre mi ricordo come ho sedotto Dries che non si immaginava minimamente che ci stessi provando con lui.  
Paulo è Paulo e ne sono ben felice.  
In risposta lo prendo per la vita e lo tiro a me, infilo la mano sulla sua nuca e la bocca diventa mia. Possessione. Paulo si lascia subito andare, si appoggia a me col suo corpo ed apre immediatamente la bocca lasciandomi entrare con la lingua, mi viene incontro ed in un momento ci diamo questo primo bacio che probabilmente volevamo davvero da tanto.  
Sono stato anche bravo a resistere così tanto, ma mi sentivo ancora in colpa per Dries e poi avevo Karim in testa.  
Karim in testa ce l’ho ancora, se sarebbe venuto da me quel giorno gli avrei aperto subito.  
Però è diverso. Lui è un po’ come il primo amore, gli aprirai sempre, anche se ti ha fatto tanto piangere.  
Poi ho visto che Dries si è ben consolato con Lorenzo, così basta, che stiamo ad aspettare?  
Spingo Paulo mentre le nostre lingue si avvinghiano, lo faccio uscire dalla cucina, ma da qua dobbiamo separarci un momento, ci guardiamo con gli occhi che brillano e la voglia sempre più grande.  
\- Non mi fermerò. - Dico avvertendolo ancor più chiaramente.  
Sembra innocente, sembra quasi un bambino. Eppure fa un passo indietro e si sfila la maglia.  
Ecco la mia risposta perfetta.  
Non serve altro. In un istante faccio la stessa cosa, poi lo prendo per mano e lo trascino in camera, dove in un istante provvediamo a lasciare a terra il resto dei vestiti. Una volta nudi, saliamo sul letto matrimoniale, lo spingo fino a stenderlo, gli salgo sopra e con le mani frugo il suo corpo nudo e ben modellato. È più basso di me e più piccolo in generale, ma sta venendo su molto bene, non c’è che dire. Molto.  
E poi quelli più piccoli fisicamente mi piacciono.  
Beh, Karim è un discorso a parte.  
Scivolo sul suo collo, la mano fra le sue gambe che apre e mi accoglie, mi carezza la testa e mi accompagna mentre assaggio il suo corpo giù.  
\- Dì un po’… - dico febbrile, succhiando la sua pelle calda, spinge il torace verso di me inarcandosi tutto ed ansima. - Ma è la prima volta con un uomo? - Arrivo al suo inguine che non ha ancora risposto, così alzo la testa per guardarlo e lui solleva la sua e mi fissa stralunato. Come oso fermarmi ora?  
\- No. - Malizioso e stupito lo guardo divertito e piacevolmente sorpreso.  
\- Oh, quindi hai già le idee chiare. Beh si vede… - Ed infatti non ha problemi a darmisi subito.  
La bocca scivola intorno alla sua erezione, ci gioco un po’ con la lingua ma poi lo faccio mio e quando succhio, spinge il bacino e attira la testa contro di sé, chiama, ne vuole di più e mi dà alla testa, al punto che devo smettere e sollevarmi sulle ginocchia per masturbarmi mentre lo guardo.  
Lui mi fissa senza capire perché mi sia fermato, mi vede, si lecca le labbra e affamato scivola a carponi verso di me e appoggiato sui gomiti ricambia il favore dimostrandomi che ci sa ben fare con la lingua, molto bene devo dire.  
Decisamente non è la sua prima volta con un ragazzo.  
In un momento perdo il controllo e spingo, sto per venire, il piacere sale impazzito, forse colpa della sua posizione china davanti a me, la forma dei suoi glutei sodi mi chiama, lo carezzo e incapace di resistere, tiro leggermente i capelli staccandolo da me.  
\- Così i divertimenti finiscono presto… - Gli ricordo malizioso. Paulo capisce e ridacchia, così si mette sulla schiena, apre le gambe che piega, si succhia il dito e poi se lo infila dentro da solo guardandomi provocatorio.  
Oh cazzo, questo è un incrocio fra un angelo ed un diavolo.  
Sembra tanto piccolo, dolce ed innocente e poi…  
Perdo subito la testa e finisco a sostituirmi al suo dito con la lingua. Mi occupo di lui, lo bagno, ci gioco e poi infilo le dita preparandolo, ma non pare avere problemi.  
Paulo si contorce e gode, si tocca da solo, gli piace da matti il trattamento. Ci credo.  
Quando me lo faceva Karim, l’unico con cui ho fatto il passivo, impazzivo anche io.  
Continuo finché me lo chiede pregandomi, così sorrido ed esco, ma appena faccio per sostituire l’erezione dura alle dita, lui mi spinge e mi stende svelto, poi mi sale sopra e con sorpresa si strofina tutto su di me per un paio di volte, guardandomi malizioso ed eccitato.  
Poi, dopo avermi fatto impazzire così, si decide a sedersi sul mio membro che aspetta solo lui e che a momenti arriva al culmine.  
Paulo finalmente si mette su di me, si introduce la mia erezione dentro ed è maledettamente facile.  
Io sotto, lui sopra, a cavalcioni, comincia a muoversi ondulando il suo corpo come se mi stesse cavalcando.  
La testa all’indietro, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, il piacere vivido nel suo viso, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta.  
I gemiti si uniscono, l’accompagno con le mani ai fianchi, i movimenti sono sempre più sincroni e perfetti, sale e scende su di me e l’eccitazione va alle stelle, mi fa impazzire ed il colpo di grazia me lo dà quando si masturba da solo.  
E grida.  
Grida e scende giù, appoggia le mani sul mio petto, affonda le unghie, stringe gli occhi e geme sulla mia guancia, impazzito dal piacere, muovendosi forte, così forte che anche per me ormai è incredibile.  
Prima viene lui e quando lo sento che mi cola sulla pancia gli succhio l’orecchio malizioso, ansimante.  
\- Adesso tocca a me. - Con questo lo prendo bene, mi alzo e lo metto sotto di me, le gambe intorno alla mia vita ed io su di lui che lo schiaccio e spingo meglio. I colpi aumentano l’intensità e la forza e da qui la gestisco a modo mio.  
Non ci metto molto a venire.  
Decisamente molto oltre le mie aspettative. Una prima volta sorprendentemente perfetta.  
Ansimiamo uno sull’altro, ci guardiamo sorpresi, divertiti, poi ci baciamo ed esco da lui, mi lascio cadere accanto, le braccia abbandonate ai lati, lui si volta e mi guarda incuriosito.  
\- Sei già stanco? - Chiede sorpreso. Lo guardo per capire se scherza, in un secondo realizzo che buon sangue non mente.  
L’infinita voglia argentina è in lui quanto in me.  
Ma rido e scuoto la testa carezzandogli la sua fra i capelli spettinati.  
\- Dammi un attimo, poi ricominciamo! -  
Così hanno vita i nostri riti post partita.  
Anche se mi sa che non saranno solo post.  



End file.
